


Exchange

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [24]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Body Horror, Control, Fictober, Gen, Mind Control, Possession, Whump, prompt: surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Scrooge has to pay a price to get Lena back from Magica.





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Surrender"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

“Let her go, Magica!” Scrooge said, panting.

Magica De Spell smiled, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

It was just Scrooge, Magica, and Lena.  Donald, Beakley, and the kids were at home.  Launchpad was back at the airfield. Scrooge had no cell phone, no satellite phone, no radio, not even a flare.  Just his wits, his cane, and a bit of food and water. 

And Magica had Lena.

Shadows poured out of her eyes like oil, flowing down her limbs until they met with Magica’s fingers like the strings of a marionette.  She quivered painfully, and Scrooge could see that she was desperate to break free from Magica’s grasp.

“I might consider a trade,” Magica said, her grin broadening and her eyes narrowing.

“Name your terms,” Scrooge said.  His voice was low and dangerous.

“That’s just music to my ears.”  Magica pulled, watching as Lena stiffly responded to her slightest touch.  “A mere dime seems like too much of a bargain, now,” she said. She moved her finger to make Lena nod.  “Yes, Lena’s life is worth  _ much _ more than ten cents.”  

Magica moved her fingers again to make Lena stroke her chin almost thoughtfully, and Lena cried out when her rigid muscles were forced to move.

“All of Duckburg...no, I’ve already had that, and it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”  Magica made Lena clumsily scratch her head, messing up her hair. “Your Money Bin would be quite lovely, but it’s not exactly portable.  Hmmm.” Magica stopped moving Lena around to stroke her own chin. “Maybe some of those artifacts you’ve collected over the years.”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that,” Scrooge said.  

“Well, it purely depends on what you’ve got,” Magica said.  “I might just have to see for myself.”

“I’m not waiting until we fly all the way back to Duckburg and you have yourself a shopping trip before you free Lena,” Scrooge said.

Magica grinned again.  “I guess I’ll just have to raise my price.”

Scrooge clenched his fists tightly to keep himself from attacking Magica right then and there.  He knew from experience that it would only hurt Lena more and Magica not at all.

“How about a life for a life,” Magica said.  “Your life...for hers.”

Scrooge blinked, his mind rapidly going through any possible way out of this.  But he found none. 

“Oh, and your dime, as well, of course,” Magica said.  

Scrooge looked at Magica with pure hate and anger, more intense than he had felt in a long time.  But he had no choice. He took a step forward and held out his hand. “Deal.”

Lena cried out.  Magica stepped forward to meet Scrooge, dragging Lena along with her, and shook his hand.

Scrooge had to resist the urge to flip her over his shoulder.  Not until Lena was free.

“Do I have your word that you will free Lena and leave her alone?” Scrooge said.

“You have my word,” Magica promised.

Scrooge bowed his head and took his Number 1 Dime out from under his shirt.  Magica took her purple talisman, around her neck instead of atop her staff today, and, in a flash of light, freed Lena from her spell.  Lena dropped to the ground, gasping and coughing. Scrooge held out his dime. 

“No!” Lena croaked, reaching out toward Scrooge, but it was too late.  In another flash of light, Scrooge was gone, sucked back into the dime that had held Magica for fifteen years.  

Magica laughed gleefully and used her talisman to create a purple bubble of magic around herself.  And then she floated away with her prize, leaving Lena alone in the middle of nowhere.

Just as she’d promised. 


End file.
